Dawsons Tale
by FutureMrsBCullen
Summary: Edward left Bella was pregnant now 93 years later meet Dawson Bella and Edwards son and with their gaurds Bella and Dawson are heading to forks.Will the pack react to this? Will the cullens be there? read to find out... I suck at summerys
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy this is my story I kind of suck at summers I tend to go off track now I know everyone hates along authors note but I just wanted to thank you so much for reading this

D.P.O

**Dawson's epilogue**

My name is Dawson Emmett Jasper Masen Swan. I have the appearance of a 15 year old boy but in reality in 93.I was born in Forks General Hospital. My mother's name is Isabella Swan or Bella but mom to me all I know about my father is that his name is Edward Cullen and that I look very like him I'm about 6 frt. have bronzey-reddy brown hair and striking green eyes or as my mom calls them my emeralds. I live in Seattle but tomorrow were moving, Were moving to forks my mom said it's for me to see where I was born and to see my grandfather Charlie's grave but I think it's really to see if Her other family are there the Cullen's I really hope they aren't I just want my mom to get over them and get on with her life like come on they left her never mind me when she was pregnant. My three 'aunts' are coming to forks with us there really supposed to be our guards but I grew up with them and in some ways love them as aunts it was them along with my mom who taught me to cycle, fight and drive a car their names are Aisling(a short Irish brunette with a lot of charm and the power to freeze u both physical and mentally).Shannon(a average height blonde who u can just hang out and chill with you she has the power 2 change manipulate and use ur emotions against you she can turn them in to dangerous weapons)and the theirs Elaine(a stunning blonde probly the prettiest women ever she has the power of control as in to control you make you do what she wants) they were sent to protect me when I was born by my "Uncles" Aro,Calsius and Marcus Volturri the leaders of the vampire world when I was born they were fascinated by me because my mother was human when she gave birth to me where as my father was a vampire .

**THE STORY**

The trip the forks was bearable I would have prefer to fly but because my three aunts have not changed over to our I and my mother's life style as a vegetarian vampires we could not at the temptation would have been too high in that cramped little area inside the plane for them to deal with I plan on commanding them to change to our life style we minute we get to forks so hope fully we can stay there for a few years.

As I woke up I noticed we were driving down I tree arched drive way an pulling up to the most beautiful house I've ever seen .the house had a large front porch with a swing on it just like you see in old films it was painted a gleaming white .the inside of the house was even better than the outside it was painted in natural shades of baby yellows,greens,pinks and blue .the first thing I noticed to my pleasure that there was a beautiful baby grand piano just sitting in a back room with a window facing into the forest that was just begging to be played so I sat down on the long black bench slide my hands along the keys an start playing a lullaby my mother used to hum to me as I went to sleep at night. As I played I noticed some one standing behind me. When I was done I turned around and was met by a bone crushing hug from my mother crying tearless sobs.

With hearing my mother's sobs my three aunts came flashing into the room to see was she ok as soon as they came in my mother straightened herself out and excused herself.

In many ways I hated that bloody lullaby I never knew how my mother would react to it some days she was extremely happy with it others she cried once when I asked shannen about it she told me my father had wrote it for my mother and that watching me sit there playing it brought out a lot of emotions in my mother as I had the same structure as my father...........

Today we were starting our first days at forks high school(I'm mot American so if some of the class stuff is wrong please notice me please) our cover story was that me and my mom were brother and sister as the resembles was to canny between us to pass off and that Shannen , Aisling and Elaine were our cousins. We all live together because our parents died in a car accident and seeing as Shannen and Aisling are 18 we live with them this house was left for us in the will

As we set off for school me and my mom in our BMW Guardian (I got it from breaking dawn) and the others in the pink porches 911 my mom and I got the for their anniversary of being with us for ninety years they truly were my family and best friends along with Jacob Black a werewolf who helped my mom fake her death when she was pregnant with me I still see him once a month hopefully more now we were living near La Push but seeing as they all knew my father was or is a Cullen I am not allowed on La Push land


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks every one whos reading mystory and has added me on Author alert ...I am going to spend my X-Mas hols reworking and editing this stor.  
Im going to write at least 5 chapters and rework the first one soo talk soon I've got some major work to do on my new Laptop lol Santa was nice this year ha ...XXXXXXXX 


End file.
